Just to Be Close
by Cagalli Ryou
Summary: Takagi disrupts their Department by... singing! One-shot Takagi/Satou. R&R please!


**A/N:** Hi! This is my first attempt to write a MiwaTaru fanfic so don't expect much. ^^; This is also my first time in passing a fanfic in . I love Takagi/Satou so much! This is a song fic by the way, entitled Just To Be Close To You by Backstreet Boys. I'm a fan of them. xD

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Detective Conan and the song Just To Be Close To You. They are property of their respective owners. Lyrics are credited to sing356.

It was yet another day of work for an officer. And for Satou Miwako, it was a typical day. Everyday, her routine would be her morning rituals, driving to the office, parking in the basement, and going up to their department. She did all of that and was now walking in the hallway to Division One while greeting those who greeted her, which is, of course, part of her routine. But that doesn't end there.

The moment she enters her department, almost all officers will greet her in chorus excitedly as if she was their teacher or something. Then she would greet them back before greeting Inspector Megure, Inspector Shiratori and of course, her long-time partner, Takagi Wataru. He would greet her first though. Then later, Yumi will come in, giving Satou her daily dose of MPD gossips before going to her duty. And sometimes, they will be out for a case or a stakeout.

But it wasn't meant to be completed this day though, since when she sat down in front of her desk, Takagi didn't greet her. He seems oblivious of her presence or more like, he was busy. Busy listening to something. Specifically, music from his iPod. He had his ear phones on while doing his paperwork and he looked...

_...so happy?_

But why?

She smiled. He looked cute smiling like that. She decided to greet him. "Good morning, Takagi-kun."

No answer.

"Takagi-kun, good morning," she repeated but to no avail. Takagi earned death glares from the other officers for ignoring her.

_Oh well..._ she thought. After giving her partner one last glance, she looked at her paperwork that needs to be done and decided to start working. Takagi will greet her later for sure.

An hour had passed and Takagi still looks the same as when she entered the room: happily listening to music while working. She wondered what he was thinking, looking happy like that. Maybe he's thinking of the one he loved. She was aware of the fact that he loved someone. She just didn't know who. She felt a pang in her heart as her lips curved into a frown at the thought of someone who captured his heart, not thinking it was actually her.

_**This is for the lovers  
Strictly for the lovers**_

_**Yeah**_

Satou looked up when she heard someone spoke something in a manner like rapping. It was too soft, almost inaudible, but loud enough for her to hear. She looked around and saw everyone was busy doing their work. Was she dreaming?

_**You got someone you wanna get close to  
Then get close to this**_

_**Oooh, oooh  
Just to be close to you**_

That was it, again. It was soft but louder than before. And it was in English. She looked up and didn't know why she first thought of looking at Takagi. And that moment, she found the answer.

_**Like a flower to a tree  
That's how close I wanna be  
To your heart**_

_He is singing in English!_ Her mind exclaimed. There was an obvious accent of course, but she was surprised to know that he can _actually_ sing in English! And he was singing while thumping his hands and feet. This is a sight to behold! She rested her elbow on the table and leaned her cheeks against her hand, watching him and forgetting her paperwork.

_**Like the stars to the night  
And daytime is to light  
We'll never part  
I want you to be  
The only thing that I see  
'Cause I believe it's our destiny**_

Every line became louder and louder and she noticed a group of officers near him looking at him in bedazzlement. They, too, seemed to have forgotten about their paperwork.

_**Just to be close  
Just to be close  
It's the only thing  
That I wanna do  
Oooh, just to be close  
Just to be close  
Just to be close to you  
Just to be close**_

Just when he finished the what-she-thought chorus of the song, all of the officers in the room were near him, looking at his mini-concert. She was amused at the thought that Takagi hadn't noticed a single thing about them watching him. And no one was willing to interrupt him even though it's a clear disruption from work, even Shiratori.

_**So lonely is the night  
Without you to hold me tight  
(I wanna hold you closer)  
I need you (baby hold me closer)  
**_

_**My life would mean nothing  
Without the joy you bring **_

_**To me  
You know, you know, you know  
**_

_**There will never be  
No one else for me  
You are like a dream, that became reality**_

"Good morning all!" A familiar female voice rang in the room as she entered at room. Everyone – yes, including her – looked at Yumi and gave her a 'Ssshhh!' gesture without making any noise before looking back at Takagi. Yumi brought both her hands to her mouth realizing that they're up to something.

"Well, what do we have here, huh?" she whispered, squeezing herself in between the officers before looking at that 'something.' It was Takagi singing.

_**Just to be close  
Just to be close  
It's the only thing  
That I wanna do**_

"Wow, this is a rare moment," she said before giggling. Satou smiled at her before looking back at Takagi.

_**Oooh, just to be close  
Just to be close  
Just to be close to you (baby, baby)  
Just to be close**_

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" The voice of Inspector Megure thundered throughout the room. The panicking officers rushed back to their seats.

"GET BACK TO YOUR POSTS! NOW!" he shouted again, before going back to his desk. He gave them a glare before answering the ringing phone and swiveled his chair, facing the window.

Some of the rushing officers bumped into Takagi, abruptly snapping him out of his daydream and his song.

"Wha..? What happened?" he asked, confused at the commotion. He removed his ear phones and looked around. "Was there a case or something?"

"Idiot, it's more than that."

Takagi looked up and saw Yumi eyeing him, her arms crossed in front of her. He looked at Satou, who, strangely enough, was blushing.

_Kawaii..._ he thought before blushing. "Satou-san?"

"Actually, you were singing," she said calmly.

_Actually, you were singing._

_...you were singing._

Her words kept ringing in his head over and over again and were taking a long time to sink in his brain. And when it finally did, his face turned red in embarrassment. _Crap..._

"Eh? I was singing?" he yelled, standing up. He thought he just sang his favorite English song only in his head but it didn't really happen that way. He actually sang the song he wanted to sing for Satou out loud! He was so into that song that he didn't realize what was happening.

"Yeah! And you caught the attention of all the officers in the room. How good is that?" Yumi was excited and giggling at the same time.

"I did?" Takagi yelled again. He looked at his co-workers and caught them looking at him, but they avoided his gaze and went back to work. "No way." He sat in disbelief.

"Yes way, Takagi-kun!" Yumi nudged him in his elbow. "By the way, I didn't know you can sing in English.

Takagi scratched the back of his head. "Uhmm... Actually, I've been singing that song way back my High School days. I know my English accent is not perfect, but I'm trying. Did you understand the song?"

"We did," Yumi said before grinning. "That's for Miwako, right?"

"Huh? I... Uh... Actually..." Takagi stammered. He was blushing madly.

Satou blushed, "Y-Yumi! Stop it! He's not singing it for me."

"Eh? Why not? Do you know who Takagi sings that for, then?" Yumi had her hands on her hips and was leaning down on Satou, her eyes narrowed.

"Uhh... No."

Takagi didn't know if his face will be redder than it is now. He can speak no longer as far as he is concerned. But there was a voice inside his head. This song had become his favorite English song ever since he heard it and he had been longing to sing this favorite song of his to Satou but whenever he had a chance in their karaoke sessions, he always backed out. Insecurity and fear of rejection always overcame him.

_But if not now, when?_

_**Just to be close  
**_

Yumi and Satou stopped arguing and looked at Takagi. He faced them, and scratched the back of his head while blushing. "I'll continue my song for you."

_**Just to be close  
It's the only thing  
That I wanna do**_

_**Oooh, just to be close  
Just to be close**_

_**Just to be close to you  
Just to be close**_

_Don't tell me... He likes Yumi?_ Satou felt another pang in her heart at the thought. She was also disappointed. So it was Yumi who he loves. No wonder they're so close to each other.

"Way to go, lover boy!" Yumi cheered as she clapped. Satou just looked at her.

_**I don't want to be alone  
I'll never never never ever let you go  
Just wanna be close to you  
I don't want to be alone girl  
I'm never never never ever letting you go  
Just to be close**_

Satou was startled when he rose up and walked towards her. Yumi stepped back and Satou looked at her, confused. She twitched when she felt a hand touched her. It was Takagi's. He was kneeling in front of her as well.

_**There will never be  
No one else for me  
You are like a dream  
That became reality**_

Yumi was giggling like mad. Her tingles were too much to contain. The other officers, including Shiratori, however, were mad at Takagi's gesture and was about to assault him when Yumi stood in front of them, her hands in her hips and was glaring at them. "Stay back! I won't let you interrupt them!"

_**Just to be close  
Just to be close  
It's the only thing  
That I wanna do**_

She looked back to see if she disturbed Takagi and Satou but looks like they fell into their own world. She giggled again.

_**Oooh, just to be close**_

_**Just to be close  
Just to be close to you  
Just to be close**_

_**Oooooh Oooooh**_

_**I just wanna be close  
To you**_

Takagi opened his eyes as he finished the song. He didn't realize he closed them. His eyes met Satou's. There was genuine happiness in her eyes. She was also smiling like crazy and blushing at the same time. He smiled too. He knew she understood clearly what he did and he wanted to make her even happier. He brought her hands on his lips.

"I love you, Satou-san. And I want to be really close to you," he said lovingly and tenderly. It was loud enough, though, for everyone to hear.

The officers growled at Takagi's revelation. Yumi glared them at her back and then smirked triumphantly.

Meanwhile, Satou was in total bliss as he heard him said those three words. She was smiling from ear to ear as she hugged him tightly. "I love you, too, Wataru-kun."

Takagi's eyes widened in shock and he was so happy that he nearly cried. "R-really, Satou-san?" He felt her nod. "Then, can I call you Miwako?"

She looked at him before laughing softly. "Silly! Of course, you can." She hugged him again, this time, he hugged her back.

The officers had a look on their face that they are ready to kill Takagi at that moment, especially Shiratori. Yumi faced them. "Back to your work, people!" Surprisingly, they followed her, still grumbling.

Yumi looked back just in time to see Takagi and Satou kissed each other. She was grinning all the time as she walked out of Division One Department.

**-Owari-**

**A/N:** So that was it! I didn't know how to end it so it's kinda like a cliffhanger (at least for me, that is). And sorry if you think they're a little bit OOC, especially Takagi. I also omitted some parts of the song. ^^;

I hope you enjoyed it. :) Thank you for reading. Constructive criticisms are welcome. Long live MiwaTaru!


End file.
